


Lucy Goldsworth and The Pitcher of Iris

by xxkatygirliexx



Series: Lucy Goldsworth [1]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AAlso is it possible for a demigod to have a blessing from someone other than their parent, Also sorry for how annOYING CHILD LUCY IS, Clarisse is highkey soft for my babe, F/M, I'm going to try for Wednesdays but I dont know, I'm trying, M/M, Magnus appears mostly in dreams, Multi, Sorry?, There's a lot of errors most likely, Updates are slow, Well i hope the fuck so, also, side of little angsty teen with grief issues?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxkatygirliexx/pseuds/xxkatygirliexx
Summary: Lucy Goldsworth: 14, daughter of Ares, interned under Will Solace in the infirmary, has never taken a quest.Lucy Goldsworth is 14 and knows that eventually, the gods will finally give her a chance to make her father, Ares, proud. It doesn't help that her half-sister and role model, Clarisse, refuses to let her take any quests because of the danger that follows.Iris, however, has other plans for the teenage demigod and a couple of her friends.





	Lucy Goldsworth and The Pitcher of Iris

JULY 17, 2009, 11:37AM  
South Beach, Edgartown, MA

“Mag! Let’s go in!” Lucy Goldsworth cried, pulling on her best friend’s arm. She was six years old and more hyperactive than Magnus Chase would ever be. That was only because she had diagnosed ADHD and that was not a good combination with a six-year-old’s already high energy levels.[1]  
“I dont know, Luc..the waves look really big..” Magnus’ voice wavered. She rolled her eyes and pulled him towards the water when Magnus’ eyes wandered to a beautiful teenager.  
“Luc, look at her…” he whispered, “She’s so pretty.” His blonde hair flopped in his eyes as Lucy stared at the teenager.  
“She’s scary. Can we go to the water now?” She tried to move her friend, but to her surprise, Magnus would not move as the teenager came closer to them. She. Began to speak in a language Lucy did not know, causing Magnus’ face to flush red and for him to start stammering. Before she could say anything to this lady, two taller pre-teen girls arrived, both holding daggers and frightening Lucy out of her mind.  
“Hey, empousa!” The one with a pixie cut and tanned skin shouted, causing the beautiful girl to hiss and begin to change right in front of the children’s eyes. The one with long black hair braided down her back ushered the children towards the area where they hd come from, whispering in French to a shaking Lucy and then in the language Lucy did not know to Magnus, who was clutching Lucy’s hand now. The two were instructed to keep their backs to the girls and to not look back until one of the two said so. Both children nodded and did exactly as they said.

“Mrs. Goldsworth, I presume?” Pixie Cut asked the woman sitting in the yellow beach chair, her hair loose under her sunhat as she drank a glass of wine.  
“Don’t tell me…they’ve already started?” Jennifer Goldsworth asked softly, looking at Black Braid playing in the sand with Lucy as Magnus slept peacefully on a purple towel next to them.  
“An empousa attempted to attack her by subduing her friend. I think it’s time we take her. I’m Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, ma’am,” said Pixie Cut as she shook her hand, “my friend is Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite.”  
“Please keep her safe, her bag is back at our house. You may want to go.” She handed her the key, which had the address on it. Clarisse nodded and slipped it into her shorts pocket.  
“The boy’s memory of today has been wiped and replaced with a memory of taking her to a sleepaway camp instead, so he won’t ask about her.” Clarisse said softly, gesturing to Magnus.  
“Please, keep her safe,” Jennifer spoke softly, watching Lucy and Silena talk, “her father warned me about what will happen eventually. I just didn’t think it would be so soon.”  
“Don’t worry, we have this,” the eleven-year-old reassured before turning and assessing the situation.

 

JULY 17, 2009, 2:23PM  
CRANSTON, RHODE ISLAND

The only unsettling thing about this for Lucy was the fact that Magnus was not in the van.

In front were Silena, much to Lucy’s dismay, and a curly-haired, freckled boy named Sicily, making Lucy laugh because he had horns and had a “funny” laugh. Clarisse, known to Lucy as “Clara”, sat next to her in the back, allowing the child to lean on her shoulder as she slept as peacefully as a six-year-old could.  
“How old is she?” Sicily asked as they cruised down the highway. Clarisse rubbed her arm and shrugged.  
“Young. Six. Assuming Apollo or Hermes, because of her hair and her personality,” said Silena, looking back at Lucy. Lucy was a dirty blonde that was closer to a sandy color, much like the Stoll brothers, Will Solace, and Luke Castellan had.  
“Already discovered by monsters? You know, espouses can go to Hades and you can quote me on that..” Sicily ran a hand through his hair. The music coming from the van radio woke Lucy as Silena began to sing.[3]  
“Mama?” Lucy’s small voice came from next to Clarisse, who desperately looked to Silena for help. Silena smiled down softly.  
“Mama isn’t here, remember? You’re coming to camp with us.”

JULY 17, 2009, 7:57PM  
MONTAUK, NEW YORK

No matter how hard the demigods tried to keep Lucy asleep, just in case of monsters, she would not stay down. In the end, the two just let her talk about her family and friends until the van arrived at the base of the hill.  
“Is that camp?” Lucy asked as the three others began to gather their belongings. Sicily nodded, watching as Clarisse got both Lucy and her trunk out of the backseat with her.  
“Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, we’re going to take you to the Big House.” Sicily began to go up the hill and Lucy noticed that he had hooves. Her hands flew to her mouth sash giggled, somewhat uncontrollably as they walked behind the satyr, crossing what Clarisse would later tell her was the border between camp and the real world.

Lucy was falling asleep as they walked from the baby blue farmhouse near all the cabins, each different than the next, to Cabin 11. Her feet began to shuffle and she began to slow down, catching Silena’s attention. Silena speedily picked her up and continued walking.  
“She’s capable of walking, you know,” Clarisse ruffled her hair up, trying to fix her awful haircut. Silena gave her a look.  
“Clar, she’s six. Let her be.” She said as the group of four arrived at the Heres cabin, one of the Stoll brothers outside.  
“Connor, get her a bed or something. Unclaimed, she’s also six so be gentle.” Silena instructed, passing the boy the small child and her trunk, “You hurt her, you’re screwed.”  
“Yes, ma’am.” Connor quickly hurried into the cabin, closing the door behind him. Both girls sighed before dispersing to their respective cabins. It had been a long day and they were both exhausted from keeping Lucy entertained. Little did they know, Lucy was a mess and she needed that entertainment, so they were stuck with that for a while

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Lucy grew up in Boston alongside Magnus, for anyone who is confused. Jen just took them on vacation so Natalie could have some time to herself.  
> 2) If my descriptions of my demigods are wrong, forgive me.  
> 3) Sicily is not around for long so bless him.  
> 4) This chapter is basically an intro to Lucy and how she got to camp.  
> 5) Ages are all....messed up?
> 
> I'm honestly trying here, guys. Oops.


End file.
